Gardenia
by Kikico
Summary: [Para la Voltron Angst Week Day 6: Secret] (One-shot) A veces el amor florece, brota y no lo puedes contener. Lance no es idiota y sabe que prefiere la amistad al amor. Guarda los secretos, pero la fragancia a gardenia no se disipa. HanahakiDisease!AU. Portada por Ichtudirweh.


**Disclaimer:** Voltron: Legendary Defender y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **NA:** Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta presión por tener que terminar un fic. Esta historia fue creada para celebrar la Voltron Angst Week que se está desarrollando en Tumblr, y aunque mi idea original era participar en todos los días... fallé. Pero quise por lo menos participar en uno y aquí está. Vendría siendo el **sexto día** cuyo prompt es **s** **ecret/secreto**. Hice todo lo posible para mantener todo bajo el contexto de ese prompt, y aunque me siento algo insegura y no sé si es lo suficientemente angst, espero que les guste.

pd1. La **hanahaki disease** es una enfermedad ficticia donde la persona tose (o vomita, pero prefiero tose) pétalos o flores cuando sufre de un amor no correspondido. Por otro lado la **gardenia** , en el lenguaje de las flores, puede significar **amor secreto**.

pd2. La portada corresponde a un hermoso fanart hecho por **Ichtudirweh**. ¡Muchísimas gracias, es precioso!

pd3. Tuve un enorme cortocircuito con el tema de Keith panadero.

* * *

 **Gardenia**

 **[Secret/Secreto]**

Lance jamás disfrutaba de la imagen de los pétalos de gardenia hundirse como si fuera algo banal en su tazón de té de durazno, o cuando se mezclaban descaradamente con las doce gotitas de endulzante de su café. No los quitaba inmediatamente porque al verlos su mente se apagaba, y terminaba revolviéndolos por unos cuantos minutos con la cuchara haciendo tintinar la cerámica como si eso fuera la única pista que tenía para comprender que no estaba atrapado dentro de un mal sueño. Su habitación tenía el aroma de las gardenias impregnado, la garganta comenzaba a dolerle, el aire le llegaba con dificultad a los pulmones y aunque los pétalos no sabían a nada igualmente terminaban dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca por culpa de su psiquis.

En un principio creyó que podría lidiar con ello, y pronto supo que las cosas se escaparían de sus manos como las gardenias de su garganta. Sus sentimientos eran tan incontenibles como los suaves pétalos blanquecinos, y cada día que transcurría observando esos ojos oscuros y la greña mal cuidada las cosas empeoraban hasta un punto que le resultaba tragicómico. Su _amor secreto_ de gardenia no dejaba de florecer y Lance sabía que al llegar a su máximo esplendor pronto se apagaría llevándose a él consigo.

La primera vez que lo notó, fue luego de un minutero anunciando que el tiempo se había acabado (y para él, detenido) en conjunto con un brinco para nada deseable de su corazón. Ese día el hecho de vivir solo en el departamento que arrendaba mientras estudiaba le había pesado más que los otros días porque todavía no se acostumbraba al silencio, tenía una investigación que realizar y no había nada (o nadie) que lo distrajera. El ruido de la televisión y los snacks de la despensa no se comparaban con el barullo que emergía de las cuerdas vocales de una persona que respiraba de tu mismo aire y captaba los mismos estímulos. Lance estaba acostumbrado a tener un gran número de personas bajo las mismas paredes, y aunque cuando tuvo que despedirse de su familia se sintió aliviado de poder ser todo un adulto en una nueva ciudad, en secreto los extrañaba tanto como extrañaba un plato casero sobre la mesa.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor observando la limpieza del lugar por haber hecho aseo en la mañana, y su notebook con un Word abierto que estaría prácticamente en blanco si no tuviese el título de la investigación escrito. No sacaba nada con autoengañarse, el trabajo era para dos semanas y él no funcionaba en su máxima eficacia a menos que estuviese bajo presión con cuarenta y ocho horas en cuenta regresiva. Es por eso que sacó su celular y llamó a Keith, porque aunque según él eran enemigos declarados y su relación se basaba en competir en nimiedades de la vida, la verdad es que eran prácticamente mejores amigos desde la escuela y sólo ellos se podrían comprender en su idioma. Se divertían "discutiendo" el uno con el otro cuando todo lo que hacían era conversar sobre ellos con palabras y con gestos, dándole esa pizca de emoción que Lance necesitaba cuando sentía que le faltaba con quién pasar el rato. Keith respondió al cuarto timbrazo, le preguntó que por qué mejor no le había mandado un WhatsApp y Lance se negó porque era de los pocos que prefería las llamadas a los mensajes por ser más rápidos. Fue directo al grano pidiéndole si podía ir a pasar un rato a su casa porque "no tenía que estudiar y se estaba aburriendo", y que no tenía ningún problema en llevar un par de pizzas con pepperoni si con eso obtenía el sí.

—Puedes venir si quieres, ya sólo me queda observar que el horno termine de cocer los últimos tres kilos de baguette que Shiro me ha dejado a cargo —respondió el moreno al otro lado de la línea. Lance podía escuchar el sonido metálico del carro bandejero siendo arrastrado, seguramente Keith lo estaba preparando para cuando tuviese que sacar el pan—. Pero no es necesario que traigas pizzas.

—¡¿Le estás diciendo que no a las pizzas?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para rechazar un par de pizzas con pepperoni que ni siquiera vas a pagar?! ¡¿Dónde ha quedado tu amor por la buena comida?! Hunk estaría decepcionado de ti.

—No es eso, acuérdate de donde vivo. Tengo panes recién horneados aquí y Shiro hizo la compra del mes en el supermercado no hace mucho, así que bien podemos hacernos unas pizzetas y te ahorras el dinero, idiota.

El castaño guardó silencio por unos segundos y terminó dándole la razón, ya que Kogane había recalcado un punto muy importante que se le había pasado por alto a pesar de que a estas alturas ya casi era una obviedad. El hogar de Keith consistía en una modesta pero bonita panadería de la cual Shiro, su primo mayor, era dueño y administrador; siendo además el lugar donde el chico se desenvolvía como panadero para poder ayudar a su familiar como retribución al haberlo aceptado sin ponerle peros y también para poder conseguir los ahorros suficientes para sus futuros estudios superiores. A pesar de que Keith no sentía un amor incondicional por el buen pan, le gustaba su trabajo y había aprendido varios trucos y recetas gracias a los consejos de su primo. Incluso había veces donde Lance solía acompañarlo o lo ayudaba en cosas puntuales, ya que la cocina no era precisamente uno de sus puntos fuertes.

—Lo que sí —continuó Kogane—, pasa a comprar el pepperoni. No tenemos en casa.

—Vale.

Lance colgó, guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta verde preferida y ni siquiera se dignó a apagar su notebook, sino que prefirió dejarlo en modo suspendido con su investigación aguardando interminablemente. Sabía que no sería fácil encontrar pepperoni en cualquier tienda, por lo que decidió tomar un desvío antes de tomar el autobús al almacén más concurrido de la calle principal y llevarse de paso una bebida cualquiera más que nada para el moreno, porque él prefería beber agua o té de hierbas por el bienestar de su cutis.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la panadería u hogar de Keith aparte de su linda fachada, era que desde los tres metros podías sentir el aroma a pan caliente que podía despertar el hambre de cualquier ser humano. Apareció frente a la puerta a los cuarenta minutos exactos y entró dirigiéndose al sector de horneado sin anunciar su llegada, porque las cortesías entre ellos estaban de más. Apenas atravesó el umbral sintió el calor del horno y el olor intensificado de la masa cocinándose, encontrándose además con Keith ataviado en su delantal y gorro blancos como la harina que cubría sus manos hasta las muñecas. En un principio no le prestó atención al estar de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho observando fijamente el minutero, pero rápidamente volteó el rostro al ver que su amigo dejaba la bolsa que cargaba a un lado para ponerse uno de los delantales sobrantes y tomaba asiento en un banquillo cercano sosteniendo un par de manoplas largas.

Keith le escaneó por unos segundos antes de dirigirle la palabra:

—Dime la verdad, Lance, ¿viniste hasta aquí para escaquear tu trabajo?

—¿Trabajo?

—La otra vez te oí decir que tenías que entregar una investigación de Ética en dos semanas. No sé qué quieres que te diga, pero ese «no tengo nada que estudiar y estoy aburrido» me pareció _muy_ poco convincente.

—¿Yo? ¿Saltarme las responsabilidades? Me siento ofendido —respondió el castaño con un tono melodramático claramente fingido. No obstante, ante la mirada acusadora de Keith terminó frunciendo los labios en un puchero casi igual de falso que lo anterior—. Ya me conoces, Keith, no puedo luchar contra mi modo de trabajar. Lo haré, pero dentro de una semana más porque así puedo hacer emerger todo mi potencial productivo —Lance se encogió de hombros sonriendo orgulloso, y Kogane no respondió porque sabía que aunque no hubiese venido de cualquier forma su amigo no hubiese avanzado nada de nada—. ¿Y Shiro?

—Pagando cuentas y haciendo papeleo de administrador. Llegará a la noche, pero cerraré antes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque llegaste tú y quieres pizzetas.

Lance no se esperaba eso y se sintió inesperadamente conmovido. Creyó sentir algo extraño en su pecho pero prefirió hacerle caso omiso, soltando una carcajada avergonzada y alzando las cejas.

—Ya veo. Realmente entiendes cuáles son las verdaderas prioridades.

—Pues, ignorarte es mucho peor.

Como respuesta sólo recibió un mohín por parte del castaño. Keith podía ser práctico y estoico en su modo de pensar, pero siempre tenía actitudes nobles de las cuales no se daba cuenta y le surgían por inercia. Impulsivo pero buena persona, así lo catalogaba. Lance lo conocía por varios años como para dar cuenta de ello, y aunque no iba a ponerse a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos porque tenía una dignidad a la cual proteger a toda costa, sabía de sobra que Keith Kogane era de esos seres humanos que una vez que llegan a tu vida no puedes permitir que se marche, porque sería lo mismo que perder parte de tu oxígeno, parte de ti mismo. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva, entretanto el moreno había vuelto su vista hacia el horno aguardando los últimos quince minutos para poder apagarlo. Se fijó que aparte de sus manos había un poco de harina sobre la punta de su nariz.

—Mientras esperamos, ¿puedo…?

—Están en el mismo mueble de siempre. Shiro no ha contado los sobres, así que puedes sacar los que quieras.

Dicho eso, el chico se paró de un salto del banquillo y cruzó la casa para poder llegar a la cocina perteneciente a lo que ya era hogar de ambos primos y no parte del local. Abrió uno de los muebles de cocina ubicado sobre la estufa y estiró la mano para tomar una pequeña caja metálica donde Shiro solía guardar sus bolsas de té de diferentes sabores. Lance tenía un inusual gusto por las infusiones distintas al té negro prefiriendo aquellas con toques frutales, gusto que además compartía con el primo de su mejor amigo. El castaño había descubierto hace un par de años que Shiro siempre compraba surtidos de precios un poco elevados, y como su economía de universitario no le permitía darse esos lujos, aprovechaba de tomar un par de bolsitas para prepararse tés durante su estadía acompañando a Keith. Se suponía que esto era a espaldas de Shiro, pero ambos sospechaban que el hombre ya sabía y dado a que se llevaba bien con el castaño, dejaba que hurgara en su colección preciada.

El aroma a manzana y canela se esparció tenuemente por la cocina, y la temperatura del brebaje traspasó la porcelana para entibiar los largos dedos de Lance. Ni tan dulce ni tan desabrido, el chico no podía dejar de pasar la lengua por los labios cada vez que tomaba un sorbo.

Volvió a reencontrarse con Keith, quien extrañamente había abandonado su misión de estar de pie junto al horno y ahora se encontraba apoyado en la pared junto al banco. Lance retomó su lugar y observó al moreno con expresión de duda mientras bebía.

—Le quedan cinco minutos a los baguettes —contestó.

—¿Cuánto se demora eso?

—Unos treinta y cinco minutos.

—¿Son tu especialidad?

Keith le miró de reojo.

—Bueno… vivo en una panadería y trabajo en ella, así que sé hacer varios tipos. Integral, blanco, boule, pan de Viena, pan de anís, brioche… hasta croissants —murmuró llevándose una mano a la barbilla—. Pero admito que los baguettes son uno de los que mejor me salen.

—Supongo que me darás algunos. Por la amistad y todo eso.

—Obvio que… no —sonrió.

—Tch, _dude_.

La manzana y la canela no tenían competencia alguna contra la fragancia deliciosa de los baguettes que rodeaba a los muchachos, y tan sólo Lance era capaz de sentirla y apreciarla a pesar de que la distancia que los separaba no era mucha. Si ambos rotaban el cuello lo suficiente sus ojos podían encontrarse frente a frente a menos de quince centímetros, pero ambos estaban concentrados cada uno en el silencio de su cabeza.

O eso parecía, hasta que Keith retomó la palabra deshaciendo el cruce de brazos y golpeando el hombro de su amigo para llamar su atención. Lance le iba a decir que tuviera cuidado de no empolvorar su amada chaqueta con harina, pero la pregunta que surgió de los labios del moreno termino por opacar su queja.

—¿Cómo has estado?

Primera respuesta, un parpadeo. Segunda respuesta, arrugar el entrecejo. Tercera respuesta, sonreír dudoso y ladear la cabeza.

—¿Eh? Bien, como siempre. ¿Por?

Keith le observaba fijamente, como si sus ojos oscuros quisieran sumergirse en los suyos y escarbar en su existencia. Lance estaba seguro de que en algún momento se había perdido de algo muy importante porque no lograba entender nada. Sólo le había llamado, ido a su casa y comerían pizzetas cuando el pan estuviese listo para que el moreno cumpliese con su labor, no había dicho ni hecho nada más. Entonces, ¿por qué consideraba que esa pregunta tenía un doble significado escondido?

Comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la intensidad de la mirada de Keith. Y aún más cuando este se puso de cuclillas para conversar a la misma altura y no tener que verlo desde arriba. De esta forma Lance podía ver aún más el rastro de polvo blanco que adornaba la nariz respingona de su amigo. Tragó saliva y esperó, deseando que el chico aclarara qué estaba pasando.

—Lamento decirte que te conozco hace años y aunque no eres un libro abierto no es difícil leerte —expresó con toda la confianza del mundo—. Has venido aquí más seguido, y aunque sigues siendo una molestia ya me he acostumbrado. Estoy seguro que lo de tu investigación no es más que sólo una pseudo excusa, porque de igual forma la estás evadiendo.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de qué me estás hablando, Keith.

—Te estoy diciendo que no seas idiota y que no es necesario que tengas que llamarme para preguntarme si puedes venir. Si te sientes solo o quieres pasar un rato en compañía, puedes aparecerte cuando quieras. Sé que a veces lo necesitas, como yo también lo necesito o cualquiera lo necesita. Eso lo aprendí de Shiro. Aunque sean las dos de la mañana, te abriré la puerta.

El minutero comenzó a repicar anunciando que el tiempo de cocción había terminado. Keith volteó en esa dirección, y rápidamente se puso de pie para tomar sus manoplas y sacar las bandejas de pan para que una vez que se enfriaran pudiera guardarlos dentro de sus respectivas cestas. Se suponía que Lance estaría parado atrás para ayudarle, pero al parecer se había ensimismado en su té de manzana y canela y tampoco era como si lo necesitara porque bien podía hacerlo solo con toda proeza de un panadero experimentado.

A veces la vida se encarga de hacerte jugarretas, y tu cerebro reacciona ante cosas que bien pudieron haber quedado como asuntos sin importancia o lindas anécdotas. En este caso, una gentil declaración de un amigo que, aunque no fuera muy propio de él dado a su personalidad temperamental y temeraria que a veces provocaba algunos roces sinsentido entre ellos, demostraba que se preocupaba por él y que Lance McClain tenía su lugar propio dentro del listado de personas importantes para Keith como bien tenía que ser. Sin embargo, para Lance fue algo más. Una explosión en su interior, un latido descontrolado y un despertar de una rara sensación. Quizás fue la forma en que había movido sus cejas oscuras, o la forma que tenía la mancha de harina en su nariz, o el tono de voz calmo que había empleado, o la manera en que había puesto los labios al hablar, o como el reflejo de sus ojos había variado al acuclillarse a su lado, o como sus greñas se habían desordenado al rotar el cuello tan rápido apenas el reloj sonó, o como había empleado su buena percepción para darse cuenta de que añoraba la compañía.

No sabía con certeza cuál había sido la causa de ver al mismo Keith Kogane que veía casi todos los días de una forma diferente, y rápidamente se daría cuenta de que ese misterio se quedaría sin resolver. Pero fuere como fuere, y aunque intentase cubrirse con el tazón humeante para que el moreno no viera su expresión sobresaltada, seguía sintiéndose extraño.

Sobre todo cuando las cosas no se habían detenido en ese punto.

De un momento a otro comenzó a toser copiosamente, sintiendo como sus pulmones se cerraban y la garganta le ardía. Trató de mantener su tronco y brazo estables para no derramar el contenido líquido sobre el piso o sobre él mismo. Sentía una sensación de ahogo, como si el brebaje hubiese tomado el camino equivocado en vez de irse por el esófago y su organismo hubiese iniciado un reflejo defensivo para eliminarlo. Pero no era té lo que quería expulsar. Era como si algo comenzara a brotar de su ser y tratara de escapársele a la fuerza de los labios.

Un pétalo níveo cayó sobre su regazo y a Lance se le oprimió el pecho.

No.

Por favor, no.

—¿Estás bien?

Al levantar la cabeza, se halló con la figura de Keith con una de las bandejas metálicas a medio sacar y otra ya colocada sobre la rejilla de enfriamiento, mirándole con atención. Rápidamente cubrió el pétalo con su mano aplastándolo, porque no permitiría que Keith pudiera verlo. El olor a pan que emergía del horno se había intensificado, y Lance sólo atinó a buscar una excusa rápida para desviar la mirada. O para hacer que Keith la desviara.

—Sí. Me ahogué con el té, es todo.

—Ten más cuidado —manifestó el chico dándole la espalda, cosa que el castaño agradeció. No obstante, alzó su nariz y olisqueó el aire varias veces—. Oye, ¿no sientes que huele a flores?

Lance se quiso morir ahí mismo, porque no quería aceptarlo sabiendo que eso no lo llevaría a nada. Keith estando al lado del pan igualmente captó la fragancia de las gardenias, y eso le angustiaba.

¿En serio uno caía tan rápido? ¿Cómo no podía haber una manera de evitar las cosas, impidiendo que detonaran sin ningún tipo de control?

—Debe ser tu vecina la loca de las plantas.

Otro pétalo de gardenia cayó sobre sus piernas, como un anuncio de que el amor había brotado pero cortándole las alas en ese mismo instante al igualmente manifestar que no era correspondido. Un eterno recuerdo de «tú amas, pero él no y eso te terminará consumiendo». Sería de gardenia, el símbolo de un amor que debía mantenerse en secreto por el bien de los dos, aunque por fuera se viera como si Lance fuese la única víctima. Porque aunque cayera sin remedio alguno ante la conocida _Hanahaki disease_ , hablarlo sería como cortar con una tijera la conexión emocional que habían construido a lo largo de los años.

Por qué, de todas las personas con las que coqueteaba, tenía que haber sido Keith.

Lance no es idiota y sabe que prefiere la amistad al amor. Pero la fragancia a gardenia no se disipa, los baguettes se enfrían, el letrero de «cerrado» cuelga de la entrada de la panadería, Shiro tarda en volver, un pétalo blanco queda atrapado entre la manzana y la canela y las pizzetas terminan sabiéndole horrible.

* * *

Shiro le miraba con preocupación y Lance prefería jugar con sus dedos. Delante de ellos reposa una taza caliente de té de frutos rojos y un croissant en su platillo. Lance no come, el pecho le suena al respirar pero por lo menos no bota pétalos ya que trata a toda costa de no pensar en Keith. Habían pasado seis meses, y el tema de la enfermedad había empeorado porque cada vez que tosía la cantidad de brotes blancos que expulsaba iba en aumento. Y todo porque una vez que te enamoras, terminas más pendiente y más enmarañado de esa persona.

Echa raíces.

Y florece.

El mayor se muerde los labios. Keith se encuentra fuera porque Shiro le ha encomendado comprar levadura y harina junto con el dinero para el taxi, y aprovechó esa ocasión para tener una charla con el castaño luego de citarlo a la panadería. Lance apareció a los cuarenta minutos exactos con su chaqueta verde favorita, una mascarilla cubriendo la mitad inferior de su rostro y las ojeras marcadas bajo las cuencas de sus ojos. Seguía teniendo lindo cutis, pero se veía el cansancio en su mirada.

—Al parecer no te preocupaste de tomar precauciones conmigo.

—No veré a Keith hoy —murmuró llevando su mano al borde de la mascarilla para poder bajarla hasta el mentón y hablar con comodidad—, así que puedo dejar mi farsa hasta aquí por el momento.

—¿No te preguntaste por qué dije que vinieras?

—Lo intuí. Y es por lo mismo que vine así.

Lance sonaba muy tranquilo, bastante distante del chico chillón y de espíritu libre que solía ser antes de que explotara en el interior. No era difícil asociar esa inexpresividad con la resignación, y para Shiro esa era una alerta de peligro.

—Me he dado cuenta de que tomas mis tés como también me he dado cuenta de que algo te ocurre. Lo primero no me molesta en absoluto y puedes seguir haciéndolo, pero esto no se le compara. Es grave, Lance, y me preocupa. Cada día parece que se te hace más difícil tomar aire, y cuando te veo con Keith se nota que haces lo posible por contenerte.

Sólo quedó el rastro de una sonrisa melancólica que había tirado tenuemente de las comisuras del menor.

—Eres bastante observador, Shiro.

—Y Keith también lo es. ¿Crees que podrás continuar mintiéndole y que no se dará cuenta de nada? Debes decirle, Lance, tiene el derecho a saberlo. Como tú también tienes el derecho a estar bien. Hazlo por ti, te lo pido.

—Seguiré diciéndole que estoy eternamente resfriado. Esto no es algo tan simple, y me sorprende que seas tú quien lo esté idealizando —Lance comenzó a toser de sobremanera, y aunque Shiro tuvo la intención de ponerse de pie para ayudarle, rápidamente se lo impidió con un gesto de mano y escondió el rostro bajo la mesa. Ahora el suelo que los rodeaba había sido adornado con varias gardenias florecidas haciendo que Shiro se sintiera afligido, haciendo que Lance se sintiera afligido—. Dime, ¿Keith está con alguien en este momento? No, ¿cierto? —Esperó a que Shiro contestara negando con la cabeza—. ¿No crees que eso es aún más triste? No está conmigo no porque esté con alguien más, sino porque definitivamente no me ve de la misma manera en que yo lo veo. Todo esto me lo demuestra y es todo lo que necesito saber, no tienes que insistir. Keith no tiene la culpa de que me haya enamorado de él, como yo tampoco puedo esperar que me quiera con sólo desearlo. —Se tomó un segundo para poder inhalar un poco de oxígeno, dado a que hablar por más de un minuto se le estaba haciendo trabajoso. Acto seguido, sonrió con la poca arrogancia que le quedaba—: ¿Verdad que he madurado?

El castaño se rio ante su último comentario, pero Shiro no lo acompañó. Pasando de la broma y del pecho silbante del muchacho, cerró los ojos y masculló lo último que tenía que decir:

—¿Entonces quieres seguir manteniéndolo como un secreto?

Lance le sonrió y se marchó sin ni siquiera haber probado el té. Para Shiro, eso significaba que por más que tratara de hacerlo entrar en razón, siempre obtendría la misma respuesta definitiva.

* * *

Lance se sostenía la mejilla, la cual le ardía como los mil demonios dado al puñetazo que le había propinado su amigo. Se hallaba tendido en el suelo con un furibundo Keith sentado sobre él a horcajadas y agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta, zarandeándolo con tal fuerza que por poco le cortaba el aire. Alrededor de ellos flotaban pétalos blanquecinos cual nieve en invierno, y el castaño se sentía mareado por el golpe, sus pulmones colapsados y la mezcla de aroma a pan, gardenia y té de mango desparramado por las baldosas del piso juntos a los restos de una taza rota.

—¡¿En serio eres idiota?! ¡¿Creíste que sería un imbécil y que nunca me daría cuenta?!

—Pensé que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

—¡Cada día empeorabas más! ¡Era obvio que no era sólo un estúpido resfriado!

El castaño nunca antes había visto los ojos de Keith brillar de tal manera, con una mezcolanza entre rabia y profunda tristeza. Se sentía culpable, no sabía reaccionar y se estaba sofocando tratando de pensar en soluciones ficticias. Estaba furioso con Lance, con él mismo y con el mundo.

De un momento a otro, el moreno aflojó el agarre permitiendo que Lance apoyara el occipital sobre las frías baldosas y dejó caer su frente contra el pecho de este. Sus hombros temblaban y al sentir el olor a flores que emanaba de su piel canela le pareció trágicamente cruel.

—Debí haber sido yo —susurró.

—Yo soy el que dice estupideces, Keith. Pero sí admiro el hecho de no haber caído ante semejante atractivo que poseo, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes.

—¿Para qué? Si me sé de sobra tu respuesta.

—¿No hay otra manera?

—Cirugía. Pero arrasarían con mis sentimientos a cambio, es un precio muy alto sin contar el costo de la operación en sí.

—Puedo ayudarte, tengo dinero ahorrado. Y Shiro de seguro aceptaría ayudarnos…

—No, Keith. Las cosas están bien así como están.

—¡Cómo pueden estarlo, imbécil!

—No aprietes el agarre, guapo, que ya me estás dejando sin respiración.

—Déjate de bromas de mal gusto —Keith con suerte pudo sacar la voz, arrastrando cada una de las palabras. Y Lance, a pesar de estar destrozado, trataba de ser quien mantuviera la calma aunque no fuese un experto. Todo estaba tan jodido que aunque estuviese repleto de gardenias deseosas de ver la luz, se sentía vacío a tal punto que incluso las ganas de llorar habían desaparecido hace bastante—. Yo… lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

—Y tú deja las disculpas, Keith.

—No puedo amarte, Lance. No puedo amarte.

Ambos se habían quebrado en ese instante.

—No es necesario que lo repitas —murmuró el chico con los resquicios de una sonrisa rota, tratando de contener con todas sus fuerzas los brotes que luchaban por querer escapar de su garganta rebalsándolo todo, destruyéndolo todo, matándolo a él—, que eso ya lo sé.

Eso nunca había sido un secreto.


End file.
